Kaizoku Legacy
by Darkkid19
Summary: After being banished from Konoha. Naruto stumbles upon the Goaki Galleon and learns who his parents were. Now its Naruto's turn to gather up a crew of comrades and become the new Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is created by Me and Rubius. **_

_**This is a Naruto and Gokaiger Crossover.**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or Goakigers, they belong to the respective owners.**_

_**Now enjoy the story**_

Chapter 1: The beginning

The sun was setting on the horizon and we find a young ninja looking for food and shelter. His name is Naruto Uzumaki… former ninja for Konoha

"Man I'm tired" thought a certain blond haired ninja as he jumping from branch to branch outside of Fire Country.

"Why did this happen to me?" he asked himself.

_(Music Cue – Let's Gokai 2… Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Original Album Otakara Sound Box 1)_

_Flashback_

_Naruto brought Sasuke back before he defected from the village to join the snake sanin Orochimaru._

_When Naruto returned to the village with the injured Uchiha and he was called by the council to execute his punishment. The Council argued with the current Hokage Tsunade Senjuu granddaughter of the first Hokage they argued for many hours some of the council wanted to execute him, while the old war hawk Danzo demanded that he take control of Naruto and turn him into a weapon to protect the village. The Hokage as well as many others of the Ninja Clans on the council didn't approve of that plan and refused to let it happened. They kept arguing until they had come to a conclusion._

"_Naruto Uzumaki for bringing the precious Uchiha backed you're hereby banished from the Hidden Leaf" said the head member of the Council_

"_Why are you banishing me I didn't mean to injure Sasuke but he gave me no other choice if I hadn't fought him he would've joined Orochimaru to gain power to destroy all the Hidden Villages." yelled Naruto_

"_That's because you brought back Sasuke back all beaten up. And you served your purpose so now we have no further use for you. Now you'll have till tomorrow night to pack up your things and leave the Village."_

_As Naruto was wandering through the Village he went to say goodbye to everyone he knew before he left._

_He first went to see Iruka the person who was like a father to Naruto and told him what happened and thanked him for all the years he spent with Naruto. Iruka was upset at first but then he stopped crying and wished Naruto the best of luck out there in the World._

_Then he went to Teuchi and Ayame at Ichiraku ramen. They were both upset that he was leaving but still gave him their best wishes._

_Next was Team 8. Kiba was outraged that Naruto got banished, Shino stood their silently like always does but with a frown on his face, and finally Hinata cried and went to hug Naruto. Naruto was surprised but he thanked them all for fighting by his side._

_He said goodbye to Team 10 and Team 7and they wished him the very best._

_He then said farewell to Grandma Tsunade. She then hugged Naruto and said the he was like a little brother to her and she would miss him dearly._

_The final person he went to say goodbye his friend and rival Sasuke who was still unconscious in the hospital. He told Sasuke to grow stronger on his own and that the next time they met they would have battle to see who is the strongest of them once and for all._

_He went home to pack up all of the stuff he needs and left the village later that night when everyone was asleep._

_Flashback end_

It has been one month since Naruto had been banished from his home of Konoha Village. After being banished he didn't bring much food or money because he was in a big hurry. He missed all of his friends he left behind back in Konoha and couldn't apologize to them for leaving without saying a word to them on the morning he had to leave.

After that Naruto wandered in the woods looking for a town for some supplies and some possible housing but didn't have much luck since he didn't have much money, one night he spotted what looked like a town but when he got closer all he found were ruins of a forgotten city. Wondering where he was Naruto spotted a sign near what looked like a gate with a spiral symbol and with the words welcome to whirlpool village.

He wandered into the ruins of what used to be the Whirlpool Village looking for a place to sleep. Until a trap door opened up underneath and he fell through the long dark hole until he landed on his butt.

"Ouch who put that hole there" Naruto said as he was rubbing his bottom. He then looked around and saw a very weird temple.

Naruto wandered up to the temple and saw a weird symbol. It looked like somewhat of a skull above two crossed objects he thought were swords. He then looked closer at the symbol and saw that it was a blood seal.

Naruto bit his thumb until it started to bleed and smeared his across the door and it opened suddenly scaring the blond.

He looked inside and saw something that strangely looks like a ship. He then read the name of the ship.

"Gokai Galleon" he said and thought "That must be the name of this strange ship."

As he wandered inside the ship he saw a picture of a man in a red jacket (Marvelous) with a woman and a baby in her arms along with five other people right next to them hanging on the wall.

_The man in the red jacket had black hair, a white shirt, and a some gold jewelry mostly some necklaces and a bracelet. He wore black pants, a pair of interesting boots, and a pouch that contained something. He had his arm wrapped around a woman's shoulders_

_The Woman next to him had long red hair reaching down to her butt, her dark purple eyes were like Amethyst. She was wearing a black dress that went all the way down past her knees, she had the same sandals on her feet that he did only they looked like they had a high heel in the back, in her arms was a little bundle wrapped up and seeing a small patch of blonde hair._

_The five other people looked like they were close friends to the couple._

_One man wore a blue jacket with many zippers, had long black hair done up in a pony tail and black eyes, he also wore a gold pendant around his neck and a gold chain on his jeans, he also had the same style of boots as the man in red. Despite the happy occasion this man had a board look on his face._

_A woman with brown hair and brown eyes wore a yellow jacket, a silver locket with a stripped shirt, a black skirt and leggings and brown boots. She had a smile on her face_

_The other man was blonde with black eyes, wore a plaid shirt and matching bowtie, wore a green jacket, jeans, and shoes Naruto had never seen before. He looked like a goof but could probably be good in a fight._

_The next one was lady who looked like a princess. She had long black hair in a pony tail with black eyes, a white dress with a lot of frills reaching to her knees and a white pair of boots with frills._

_Finally there was a blonde man with black eyes wearing a pink bandana around his neck, plaid pants, the same shoes and the man in green and a silver jacket._

_Off in the corner of the picture was what looked like a large brown bird with a symbol around his neck._

_All of them look happy for the couple with smiles on everyone's faces._

He then looked around and found a bedroom he can use for the night. He looked around the area until he found a journal right on a small table next to the bed.

He picked up the Journal and started to look at its contents.

_**(Music Cue… Kaizokuki wo Agero, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Original Album Otakara Sound Box 1)**_

"To anyone who reads this journal I'm Captain Marvelous this journal tells all of the many adventures I've had with my as we faced the evil Zangyack Empire."

As Naruto continued to read through the journal he learned that Captain Marvelous and His crew, Joe, Luka, Doc, Ahim and Gai Ikari fought the Zangyack Empire for many years with the power of the ranger keys that allowed them to become Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers while trying to obtain the greatest treasure in the universe.

Along the way they met Basco a pirate who betrayed Marvelous and Aka Red in the past so that he can gain the Greatest Treasure in the Universe by himself. He had the sixth ranger keys that used against Marvelous and his crew every time they fought with each other. He also met a young woman named Kushina Uzumaki. They fell in love with each other after they fought side by side together against Friends and foes alike.

Years later after the battles Kushina had a little baby boy and they named him Naruto, everybody in the crew even Navi the teams Guide and personal friend was happy for them.

But that happiness didn't last, Ninja from the Hidden leaf got on the Gokai Galleon and took Kushina away and killed everybody except Marvelous who left a final message for his son to read.

"Naruto if you found this journal and read its contents, I want you to know that I loved your mother as well as you with all my heart. Sorry I can't be there to see you grow up to being a strong young man. I want you to continue our family's legacy and gain a crew of people who will fight by your side until the very end. Become the next generation of the Gokaigers to fight and search for the greatest treasure. Farewell Son" _Marvelous Uzumaki_.

Naruto cried after he read the last contents of the Journal. He had a family, a Mother and a Father who loved him very much.

After he stopped crying he looked over and saw six strange devices with different color ranger keys. He saw a note on the device that had the red ranger key.

He looked at and was surprised; it was instructions on how to use the ranger keys and the Gokaiger phones.

After Learning this Naruto saw a Red Jacket and a new pair of Clothes _(A smaller version of the clothes that Marvelous wears)_. He changed of his old clothes and into his new ones.

He then walked up to the picture of his family, he looked with his signature grin and said "I promise that I'll have the best pirate crew and continued to walked the road you paved for me dattebayo."

Then Naruto went to bed after that and slept on the many things that happened to him today. Only one thought went through his mind the Kaizoku Legacy will be reborn.

_**And that's it for this chapter **_

_**Credit For the story goes to Rubius and me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone here is another thrilling chapter of our story.**_

_**This story is created by me and Rubius.**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or Gokaigers they belong to their respective owners.**_

_Previously on Kaizoku Legacy:_

_Naruto had been banished from the Hidden Leaf Village by bringing Sasuke back injured._

_Then he wandered into the remains of the Hidden Whirlpool Village and wandered into weird temple where he found the Gokai Galleon. There he learned about his family from the Journal that his father left behind for him._

_So now with his trusty morbiate and ranger keys Naruto shall travel from the Elemental Countries to gather a crew of trustworthy companions who'll walk down the road that his parents left behind. Together they will become the New Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers._

_**And now onto the story**_

Susume! Yuuki no hata kakage

Nanatsu no umi wo kakenukero

Ichi ka bachi ka Muteki na kaze

Kimi wo michibiku

Mezase! Chizu ni nai basho wo

Maboroshi nanka ja nain da

Tatta hitotsu Jibun dake no takaramono

Dare mo sagashiteru

Tashikametai ze

Minna onaji ja nai kara

Yaritai koto wo yatte yare

Inochigake da ze

Hoshikerya sono te de Tsukame!

Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger Go! Go!

Let's go! Let's! Kaji wo tore

Kimi no mae ni hirogaru umi

Michi naki michi wo yukou

Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger Go! Go!

Let's go! Let's! Arashi n naka

Ganbaru kimi no "gamushara" ga ima

Kono sekai wo kaeru ze

Dekkai yume wa mugendai

Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger

Chapter 2: The Crew comes together

_3 Years Later_

_(Music Cue – Let's Gokai 2… Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Original Album Otakara Sound Box 1)_

Hidden Leaf Village

During the 3 years since Naruto was banished from the Hidden Leaf. Nothing was going right the land of Spring and the Land of Tea cut off the treaties they made with them because both the rulers had a very special bond with the Knuckleheaded Ninja.

They were also on thin ice with the Hidden Sand Village after Gaara became the Kazekage.

Right now the Hidden Leaf Village is almost completely on their own. They didn't realize the Naruto had a big impact on all these villages' lives until he was banished from the village.

Not to mention that Sasuke was taken from the village about 1 year after Naruto was banished for Konoha by Orochimaru's right hand man Kabuto.

At the Training Grounds

Teams 8, Team 10 and Team Gai were training like they usually like they usually do until Kiba strikes up a conversation.

"Hey Everyone" Kiba said (_a brown haired kid with brown eyes who wore a furry jacket, had 2 red claw like tattoos on his cheeks His companion is a dog named Akamaru who is the size of a horse_)

"What is it?" Sakura asked _(A woman with pink hair reaching down to her shoulders, green eyes like emeralds, wears a red shirt and dark green biker shorts with a pocket strap, and blue ninja sandals. Over the three years she had a growth spurt and gained an hour-glass figure with an DD-size bust.)_

"It's been three years since Naruto was banished from the village." He stated.

Everyone went silent.

"Sorry Everyone" Kiba said apologetically

"It's not your fault Kiba" Shino said to his teammate _(A man with black hair who wears a jacket with shades, dark pants, and sandals. All Aburame wear these because they are living bug hives)._

"I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing" Hinata said while blushing _(A Woman with long dark blue hair reaching her butt, wears a jacket like her teammates, has lavender tinted eyes, an hour-glass figure, and a F-size bust. Over the three years Hinata has made great progress in getting over her shyness that she doesn't stutter anymore)._

"I'm sure that our youthful friend is out there becoming stronger like we are. He has the FLAMES OF YOUTH ON HIS SIDE" Lee yelled to everybody. _(A man with a black hair bowl-cut, wears green spandex "shudders" with orange legwarmers, and sandals)_

"Yeah he is someone that doesn't die so easily and you all know how stubborn a person he can be. He is a person who creates his own destiny." Neji said with everyone nodding at what he said. _(A man that had the same eyes as his cousin Hinata but without the color, long brown hair, tan shirt, dark brown pants, and sandals. After Naruto kicked his ass in the last chunin exams he had gotten a better attitude and started helping Hinata when she needed it.)_

"He can be a troublesome person but he always accomplishes anything once he puts his mind to it." Shikamaru said while looking up at the clouds. _(A man who had brown hair in a style that made him look like a pineapple, had the standard chunin vest and decent ninja clothes, he had taken up smoking ever since Team 10's sensei Asuma died.)_

Munch "Yeah I know what you mean" Munch Choji said while munching on some chips. Chouji got leaner during the past three years. _(A man who for an Akamichi was surprisingly thin and was still able to use all the family jutsu, with long brown hair, spirals on his cheeks, and basic chunin attire.)_

"Still that knucklehead made a big impact on all our lives." Tenten said while sharpening her tools._(A woman with brown hair done up in two buns making her look kinda like a panda, she wears a priestess type dress only less baggy and without the huge sleeves, also with an hour-glass figure and DD-size bust. She strives to be the best kunoichi in the village as a weapons master.)_

"You got that right no matter how far apart he is from us he still is the knuckleheaded ninja we all know and love." Ino said leaning back towards the tree. _(A woman with platinum blonde hair in a long ponytail reaching her butt. She wore a purple tank top trying to hold her E-size bust and miniskirt with fishnet for her hour glass figure and sandals. Her sky blue eyes held a sad tint due to her crush being banished.)_

"Well wherever he may be I wish all him the luck in the world" Sakura said looking towards the sky along with everyone else.

In the Hidden Sand Village

"Temari what's wrong with you today you've been training much longer than you do over the past 3 years now." Kankuro _(A man who wore black ninja gear and wore a sun veil for his neck like cat ears, he wore war-paint which was often teased about, and carried a few storage scrolls on his side where he kept his puppets)_ asked with a concerned look on face.

"I don't why myself for that matter" she replied

"Well don't push yourself to hard alright" Kankuro said while walking back home.

Temari had been training for the past three years making herself stronger for some strange reason. _(A woman with sandy blonde hair done in four pigtails, has jade green eyes, wears a black battle kimono that barely hid her hour-glass figure and EE-size bust, she always carries her battle fan on her back when not in use)._

The only thing she did know was that she started training as much as she did after she heard that Naruto was banished from the Hidden Leaf Village

_Meanwhile at an unknown place_

Standing at the helm of the Gokai Galleon stood Naruto along with his partner Kyuubi _(yes kyuubi but a much smaller version and a little kinder.)_ Naruto had changed over the past three years. _(The dude looks like Marvelous only with blonde hair, blue eyes, and the whisker marks on his cheeks)_

With the help of the instructions his father left behind Naruto grasped the power of his Morbiate and the ranger keys. He became famous all across the Elemental Countries as the Infamous Gokai Red.

Not many villagers know about him because he's like the wind, appearing out of nowhere whenever there's trouble going on in some the smaller villages and disappearing the same way he came without saying a word.

The one thing that the villagers do know is that he had the power to transform into different warriors without using any kind of special jutsu.

This got the attention of Danzo, the Akatsuki as well as Orochimaru and his apprentice Sasuke. They were curious as why this Person has the power to transform into many different warriors. And tried to devise many plans on how to take that power and use it for their own evil plans.

"ACHOO" Naruto sneezed violently

"Are you alright Naruto?" Kyuubi asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm alright. I'm either catching a cold or somebody is talking about me" Naruto said while rubbing his nose.

"It's impossible for you to catch a cold." Kyuubi stated with his nose held high in the air.

"And why is that?" Naruto asked irritated

"Because Idiots don't catch colds and you're the biggest idiot I know." Kyuubi said while laughing to himself.

"Take that back you little chibi fox" Naruto yelled which hit Kyuubi's buttons the wrong way.

"That does it" Kyuubi yelled as jumped towards Naruto and started biting him.

Naruto being the idiot he is decided to fight back with the small fox. They fought five hours straight. They were lying on the floor all sweaty and beaten up.

"Kyuubi?"

"What is it?"

"When will I get to see my friends again?"

"You'll see them again soon I promise"

"Thanks"

"Anytime"

**2 months later**

Team 7,8,10 and Gai were assigned on a recon mission to find out information about the Akatsuki. Yamato team 7's new captain decided to disguise himself as Sasori of the red sand to meet up with Orochimaru and Kabuto. _(Same as in the Shippuden arc)_

But little did they know that a certain blond haired ninja was just a mile away on a branch waiting for his opportunity to shine.

During the time to meet up Kakashi cover was blown and Orochimaru unleashed two types of strange creatures towards him and everyone else.

"What are these things?" Kakashi asked while knocking away one of the Creatures with his Lightning blade.

"You like them, I found these little guys while was exploring a nearby ruin near my base. These guys are very vicious and loyal to me I believe they are called gomin and sugomin _(the Gomin are humanoid monsters with grey armor, helmets, and club like weapons. The Sugomin are similar to the Gomin but uglier and are blue and have bigger arms with claws for weapons)._

Everybody was getting beaten up. Their Taijutsu didn't seem to scratch them at all while their Genjutsu had little to no effect on them. Just as they were about to be sent to oblivion. Some of the creatures were destroyed with what appeared to be bullets coming from a random tree.

_**(Music Cue… Kaizokuki wo Agero, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Original Album Otakara Sound Box 1)**_

They all looked up and saw a mysterious figure holding a strange gun and a sword and said "You're a pathetic excuse of ninja relying on monsters to do your dirty work for you."

"Kisama I make you pay for that now my minions get him" Orochimaru ordered to the creatures.

"You probably shouldn't have done that" what the stranger said as he took out his ranger key and his mobirate.

(_Music Cue – Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, intrumental)_

"GOKAI CHANGE" the stranger yelled while inserting what looked like a key into a phone

**GOKAIGER**

_3 symbols flew out of the phone and flew into the stranger, with each one something was added first a white symbol in his chest, next a red jacked, gloves, boots, and a gold belt, and finally a red helmet with the same symbol._

"Let's make it showy" Gokai Red yelled.

After saying that he charged in with gun blazing taking out quite a few gomin but more just appeared, using his sword to slash a few and kick one of the sugomin in the nuts _(if they have em)_. The gomin tried to use their weapons as clubs but that didn't get them very far and Gokai Red thought he had them but they used their weapons as rocket launchers, surprised at this Gokai red jumped and managed to get them to shoot at each other by accident. Soon the sugomin were trying to slash him to ribbons but weren't getting very far, some tried to fire laser blasts but all that did was the same thing as the gomin rocket launchers This continued for a while until Gokai Red found out he was trapped in a circle of sugomin while he tried to get to the Konoha ninja. Taking the gun and pressing a button a part of the gun popped up and then he pressed a button on his belt and out popped a figurine of himself, he held it and pushed up the legs to reveal it was a key. Inserting it into the slot in the gun, turning it and pushing the slot back in place the symbol on the sides of the gun started glowing red, blue, yellow, green, pink, and silver in that order.

**FINAL WAVE!**

Was heard and Gokai Red held up the gun and said "Gokai Blast" before firing a bullet taking out a whole row of the gomin.

Before Gokai Red knew it he was surrounded by gomin and sugomin

"Now you're surrounded give yourself up" Orochimaru demanded.

"I don't know the meaning of the word give up" Gokai Red yelled out as he took out another different key.

"GOKAI CHANGE"

_(Music Change, Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Opening)_

**DEKARANGER**

A symbol of a black dog head appeared and Gokai Red transformed into a different ranger, one that had built in sirens in his helmet, mostly red body armor but had a black #1 on his left side. Everyone looked like they wanted to know what happened and who this new warrior was, the new warrior took his left foot, placed it forward and leaned on it throwing his right hand up behind him while the sirens on his helmet sounded for a little bit and the warrior said.

"DEKA RED"

Taking the objects on his sides out of their holdsters Deka Red start shooting the goumin and sugoumin at a distance and kicked the ones too close to shoot.

Everyone was surprised by this change and seeing possibly their only hope of surviving, Orochimaru and Kabuto were surprised but with frowns on their faces seeing that their plan was going down in flames. "Who is that Kabuto" asked Orochimaru "I have no idea Orochimaru-sama _(and I use the term extremely loosely)_

The Konoha ninja were just as curious, "Any idea who that is" asked Kurenai "No clue" said Yamato "Our byakugan can't see thru his helmet" said Neji, "And me and Akamaru can't get a good scent on him with all the enemies" said Kiba "I tried sending one of my insects to sample his chakra but it couldn't get past his suit" said Shino.

A bunch of Sugoumin were getting ready to attack the red hero when he saw them,

D-MAGNUM 02

D-MAGNUN 01, COMPLETE

HYBRID MAGNUM

Deka Red brought his weapons together to form one and was getting ready to use it.

"What is he planning" asked Ino "Whatever it is I'm sure it's gonna be big" said Sakura.

P.A.T. ENERGY CHARGE… COMPLETE

Deka Red took aim…

STRIKE OUT!

Deka Red shot out a blast and took out at least 20-30 Sugoumin out with one shot then changed back to his original form.

Everyone was completely blown away; "I don't believe it" said Shikamaru "He took out those guys in one shot" said Chouji.

After seeing this Orochimaru was pissed, here was a warrior that could take down a handful of enemies without batting an eyelash and he was fighting for those pathetic Konoha ninja. "GET HIM" yelled Orochimaru losing his cool.

"Let's go wild" He said as he took out another strange key.

"GOKAI CHANGE"

_(Music Change, Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger Opening)_

**GEKIRANGER**

A black claw like symbol appeared and the warrior was transformed again, this time his suit was still red but had black stripes like a tiger, and had a helmet that completed the tiger theme.

He took a martial arts stance and said "GEKI RED"

Finally making it to the fallen Konoha ninja he looked at them and asked "Is everyone alright".

With all of them nodding yes he started tearing into the army of gomin and sugomin and was making good progress.

"Wow, his taijutsu is very youthful" said Lee, "I must agree my student it is the style called Jyuken… I thought it was lost forever" said Gai. Everyone looked at him with a look that said what are you talking about? "Jyuken is a taijutsu that focuses on animals since it is called beast arts, our friend over there is a tiger user" said Gai with everyone looking at the warrior.

Behind them some sugomin were getting ready to attack them but Geki Red spotted it and started releasing a ton of red energy, the Konoha ninja thought that he was going to attack them and braced themselves

"GEKI WAZA… HOU HOU DAN"

A giant red tiger shot out of the energy and charged at the sugomin behind the injured ninja, they saw the sugomin and figured that Geki Red was protecting them and were sorry for doubting him.

After the attack Geki Red transformed back to Gokai Red and he went to his belt to get another key.

"One more time" as he took out yet another key

"GOKAI CHANGE"

_(Music Change, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Opening)_

**SHINKENGER**

A Kanji for fire appeared and Gokai Red became a new warrior, he looked like a swordsman with black leggings, a red top with black stripes and a gold symbol on his chest and a gold belt, his helmet had the kanji for fire on it in black.

He had a sword strapped to his side, taking it out and held the blade to his shoulder in a relaxed position.

"Shinken Red" was said in a dignified manner.

The gomin and sugomin started attacking again and the now named Shinken Red swung his sword with practiced ease taking down 3-4 enemies with each swing, the Konoha ninja were shocked.

After a while Shinken Red opened his belt to reveal a black disk, taking it out and sliding it onto his sword got confused looks from everyone. He spun it and the sword started to glow and transformed into a huge red sword with a volcano spewing lava and the kanji for fire on it.

"REKKA DAIZANTOU!"

Everyone seeing the sword was shocked especially Konoha's weapons master "Where did that sword come from" asked Tenten with a line of drool coming from her mouth.

Shinken Red took out another disk but this one was red and had a picture of a lion running on each of the sides, he attached the disk to the huge sword. As the last of the minions attacked the sword started spewing fire and Shinken Red spun attacking them and destroying the last of them.

"HYAKKA RYOURAN!"

Everyone that was watching now understood that the stranger that saved them is actually Gokai Red the one person that would help them.

"What are you going to do now? All you're creatures are gone" Gokai red said as walked towards Orochimaru.

"I'll remember this" Orochimaru hissed out as he pulled out a smoke bomb and tossed it to the ground and made his escaped.

"Well that takes care of one problem" Gokai Red thought as he walked over to everybody and asked "Are you all right?"

"We're fine thanks for the assistance" Yamato said holding out his hand

"Anytime" Gokai Red replied as he held out his hand and met Yamato's hand and gave a firm handshake.

"It's nice to see everyone again after all this time" Gokai Red said as the rest of the rookies and their sensei's didn't understand what he meant.

"Oh come on you still don't recognize me dattebayo" Gokai Red said making everyone look at him in shock.

"No way, could it be" Everyone thought at the same time as he undid his transformation. To reveal to them a face they haven't seen in a long time.

Giving them his signature grin he said "Hey everyone Naruto Uzumaki is back and better than ever."

Everyone looked at him in shocked they couldn't believe that the infamous Gokai Red was actually Naruto.

"You idiot where've you been all this time we were worried about you all this time" Sakura yelled as she went up and hugged him.

Everyone else did the same and went to hug their longtime friend.

Naruto got out of the group hug and told them "I'm gathering up a crew and I'm in need of four more people to fight alongside me as we search for the greatest treasure in the universe."

Naruto then went up to group and said "Shino with your calm mind in battle I choose you to be my second in command as Gokai Blue, Tenten with your extensive knowledge of weapons I choose you to be Gokai Yellow, Hinata with your kind heart and unbreakable resolve I choose you to be Gokai Pink, and Choji with that big heart of yours I choose you to be Gokai Green." As he gave to them Ranger keys of their perspective color and the same device he used to transform himself.

"You guys will meet me aboard the Gokai Galleon if you wish to join me and I'll teach you how to use those powers to protect those you care for." Naruto said as he called the Gokai Galleon.

They were shocked and amazed at the same time they were chosen to wield the same power that Naruto has as well. But he told them "If you do join me then you'll have to leave Konoha and never return until this Journey is complete."

With that said they all looked at each other and nodded and said "We're in" all together.

With a big grin on his face Naruto then said "Go home and pack your things and meet me tonight because as of right now you're all a part of my crew."

As everyone else went home and prepare their things Naruto stopped Yamato and gave him a letter and told him to deliver that to the Hokage because it's for her eyes only.

All said and done this has now become the beginning of the new Kaizoku Sentai Gokaigers.

(Ending)

SUUPAA Sentaiiiiii

Tobidase! Eien ni toki wo koe

Saikyou senshi ON PAREEDO!

Gonin sorotte GORENJAA

JAKKAA TORANPU SAIBOUGU

BATORU FIIBAA sekai no DANSU

DENJIsei kara DENJIMAN

Ichi tasu ni tasu SANBARUKAN

GOORURU FAIBU ga shintaisou

Bakuhatsu DAINAMAN

BAIO ryuushi no BAIOMAN

CHENJIMAN wa densetsujuu

FURASHUU uchuu no choushinsei

Hikaru OORA da MASUKUMAN

Tomo yodoushite RAIBUMAN

Utaitai

Zettai

Oboete

Mitai

SUUPAA Sentai RETTSU GOU!

Ichiban Kagayaku otakara sagase RETTSU GOU PAIREETSU

Motto mada mada! Mite mitain da Ippo mae e

U~ WAKUWAKU Kaizoku Sentai GOUKAIJAA

_**That's it on another exciting chapter I hope you'll enjoyed this story.**_

_**Happy Fourth of July Everyone.**_


End file.
